thelegendsofverianfandomcom-20200213-history
Serenity Bed
Serenity Bed & Breakfast is the new home of Tempest's group. Shinra graciously provided the initial investment to the initial property. The Property Location The B&B is located on the outskirts of Verden City, between the city and western mountains of the mainland. The road leading out branches off, connecting it to Verden as well as the road from Towerwood. History A hundred years ago, the main building and barn were the homestead of what was formerly thought to be a wealthy settler. It was actually the home of Samuel P. Hackberry, a businessman who became a pioneer in human-morph relations after he fell in love with a morph. He had a daughter named Serenity, hence the name of the B&B. Grounds The property extends about 30 acres beyond where the barn and main building are, leading right up to the hills and mountains. Most of it is still wooded, though some trails have been cleared. There is a strict no-capture policy since many of the personal pokemon like to explore and play there. Behind the house and to the right of the barn are the gardens. The main garden, a flower garden, is roughly 3500 sq. ft. Closer to the kitchen is a smaller vegetable garden, roughly 1500 sq. ft (10x15) with plants growing in raised beds. The Buildings The Main Building The main building, where most of the residents and guests stay is an old 3 story building with 25 rooms and a tower. The tower has become a popular place for the kids to hangout, and Rei was one of the first to discover it. There are only five bedrooms on the first floor. The one directly off the kitchen is where Clair and Tiger live. Pin-pin, and Haku live in two of the others. The fourth and fifth have been combined to form the small clinic. The second floor is mainly for the guests, with two of the ten rooms occupied by permanent residents. The third floor is occupied by the rest of the permanent residents. The Barn The old barn has been rennovated and restored to provide sleeping quarters for the resident pokemon. The loft houses the flying types, with the upper rafters dedicated to the more nocturnal flyers. The Treehouses There are three-four treehouses built on the property and normally function for guest houses for more special guests or those residents who would like a little more privacy. The Residents Permanent Residents Chime and Angel; and their children (Suzume and Jericho) Arya and her children (Talon and Skyla) Cam Clair and her sister Tiger Count (For now) Haku Locjaw and his daughter (Bubble) Nadia and her daughter (Nicole) and brother Nick Nami Pin-pin Que (At college) Venice and her son (Quin) Rai Razor and his adopted sons (Ember and Coal) Rion and her daughter (Rei) Sharkbait (Most of the time) Tempest and her daughter (Sierra) Occassional Residents Aromar - Lives and works in Costavista Aira and Momo and their Children(Fred and Freya) - Live in Isshu Pokemon Residents Deathstalker Nightwalker Ping and 39 other zubat, and golbat 20 natu and 2 xatu Steele Text Regular Guests Text Income They sell excess fresh vegetables. They specifically raise watermelon, canteloupe, and pumpkin to sell in addition to the guests they have at the B&B. They're busy seasons are normally the summer and the winter, but they sometimes get business people looking for a more natural retreat. People will often go hiking in the woods and some travel up into the hills and mountains. This is why Pin-pin runs a small clinic.